The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly, to shell catchers attachable to hunting rifles, handguns, and other similar devices for collecting of empty shells expelled by the firearm.
During practice or competition, gun aficionados use a large amount of ammunition, resulting in a pile of empty shells, which fall from the gun to the ground and have to be collected and then disposed in a prescribed manner. A hunter may prefer to retrieve the shells so as to remove the scent of the foreign smell in a hunting area and not alert the prey to the hunter's presence in the area. During hunting, the shells may fall into tall grass where the shell collecting is tiresome and time-consuming.
The present invention contemplates provision of a shell catcher device that can be detachably mounted on a firearm, be it a handheld gun, hunting rifle, or other such weapon.